Edward Kitsis
| DOB=February 4, 1971 | birthplace=Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA | imdb_id=http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0457736/ }} '''Edward Lawrence' "Eddy" Kitsis is one of the co-creators of Dead of Summer. Biography 'Life and Career' Kitsis is a Greek American screenwriter and producer born in Minneapolis, Minnesota on February 4, 1971. Kitsis spent the first nine years of his life living in Mankato, Minnesota. He attended the University of Wisconsin-Madison where he met his future collaborator, Adam Horowitz. Kitsis graduated with a bachelor's degree in radio, television and film in 1993. After graduation, Kitsis and Horowitz traveled to Los Angeles, California where they were employed as assistants in the 1995 film Clueless. The latter later landed jobs on Ryan Murphy's Popular and on the writing team for the 1990's remake of Fantasy Island which was cancelled in 1999, after airing only 13 episodes. In 2001, Kitsis and Horowitz landed writing jobs on J.J. Abrams's Felicity and were promoted to producers. After Felicity's cancellation, Kitsis and Horowitz went on to write for Black Sash, Birds of Prey, Life As We Know It and One Tree Hill. They also co-wrote the made-for-TV movie, Confessions of an American Bride before joining the writing team of Lost half-way through the first season. Kitsis and Horowitz were nominated several times for the WGA Award for Best Dramatic Series for their work on Lost. Kitsis married Jennifer Susman in 2003. They have a son. Kitsis and Horowitz created ABC's Once Upon a Time after Lost ended in 2010. A fantasy series that focuses on fairy tales and iconic story characters in the fictional town of Storybrooke in modern-day Maine. It premiered on October 23, 2011. The duo had come up with the concept two or three years prior to joining the writing crew of Lost. The show also had a Alice in Wonderland themed spin-off, Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, written with Jane Espenson and Zack Estrin. It ran from 2013 to 2014. The series was cancelled after only 13 episodes. Kitsis and Horowitz wrote this he film Tron: Legacy in 2010 and the first four episodes of its television series Tron: Uprising. They also worked on the early unused drafts for the 2014 film Ouija. On November 18, 2015, it was announced that Kitsis and Horowitz were working on a straight-to-series order for a summer camp horror anthology series entitled ''Dead of Summer'' for ABC Family (now known as Freeform). Ian Goldberg, a former Once Upon a Time writer is also on board with the project. ''Dead of Summer'' writing credits The following is a list of episodes of Dead of Summer that credit Kitsis as their writer. All of the episodes were co-written with Adam Horowitz, unless stated otherwise. *"Patience" (1.01) [[Ian Goldberg]] *"Mix Tape" (1.03) *"Modern Love" (1.04) Gallery Gallery of behind the scene stills released to promote the creator. BTS 101 71.png BTS 101 100.png Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the creator. Dead of Summer - Executive Producers EPK 1 Dead of Summer - Executive Producers EPK 2 Dead of Summer - Executive Producers EPK 3 Dead of Summer - 1x01 (From Patience) Behind the Scenes 1 External Links *Official Twitter account fr:Edward Kitsis Category:Writers Category:Crew